You're my Flower
by BrokenDemon11
Summary: Yuuki accidently told Kaname how she really feels about them, making him do the same and a new bond automaticly forms between them. Yuuki must decide.. WHETHER OR NOT TO BE KANAME'S MATE! Lemon in later chapters


Yuuki shifted in the bed uncomfortably and stared over at her wall, feeling tired and confused at why she couldn't fall asleep. She sighed tiredly and looked at the clock hanging high on the old decorated wallpapered wall. It was around mid-night.

She crawled out of the bed sliding her small furry brown slippers onto her cold feet and grabbed the sweatshirt jacket off her bed pole, slipping it onto her arms as she left the room quietly, closing the door so headmaster wouldn't see if she was gone, she knew he mind her privacy enough to not open the door he knew he could trust Yuuki.

Yuuki walked down the dark long halls toward the entrance of the building, her low footsteps lightly echoing. She looked around nervously not wanting to be caught by a Day Class girl or worst of all, Zero. If she was caught by him he would have a fit, accusing her of going off with Kaname, it seems strange to think of going off with Kaname. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl on the campus and he could have any girl he desire..

As she opened the door she blushed lightly, a frown forming making her lips pouty. _'Of course Kaname-sama wouldn't want me...'_ her head echoed as the wind blew her pink nightgown violently with her sweatshirt. _'I'm a weed compared to the girls who have the beauty of a flower..'_ her eyes narrowed sadly as her slippers made rustles on the sidewalk. She looked up, staring ahead towards the direction she was walking. About a couple feet away was a small pond with a dock, where she would run off in the summer when all the Day and Night Classes went to their homes for vacation.

She smiled lightly as she walked onto the dock, the result making the dock noisy protesting of her weight, making small ringlets form on the surface of the water by the longs that was supporting the dock. Yuuki stood at the edge, watching the moon reflection that was glittering on the surface, the wind causing waves to wash apond it, the image quickly blurring up in a mess on the surface.

She held her jacket against her, tears flowing in her eyes. "Oh Kaname-sama.. If only you knew I would let you have me, anyway you want.." she whispered staring down at the rotting wood on the dock, her legs tighten into each other as a wind shook her body, her shoulder length shubby hair blowing. Suddenly he silent night was broken with a chuckle. She quickly flew around shocked. "Anyway I want Yuuki?" he said in a strange tone stepping towards her. Yuuki stared up at him, her face turning bright red and she quickly wiped the tears away, shaking her head in embarrassment. "Kaname-sama!" she said, her voice quivering.

He smiled down at her, his figure seem different right then, he seemed.. desiring.. His dark brown hair rested by his shoulders in thick curls all over the place, hanging gently against his forehead. She noticed something different about his eyes.. They where bright, a bright dangerous red glowing in the dark night, she stared into them as she stepped back alittle, afraid at what he would say.

He smiled carelessly, the way he would smile to her when she was younger. Yuuki mouth gapped open alittle, and she stared up at him as he walked to her and gently carressed her hair in his hands and letted it fall back onto her shoulder. "Yuuki that's a risky thing to say..", he said staring down at her, his face going blank, "Because there are things that I forbid myself to do to you.."

Yuuki looked down a second, holding her hands to her chest. "Kaname-sama, that is a risk I'm willing to take!", she said and grabbed his shirt gripping it, and leaned forward., "Because I trust Kaname!" she yelled, the sentence echoing the same clearing.

Kaname smirked, looking down at her. He putted a hand on her shoulder, resting it there. "Yuuki, I'm a danger to you. It take my every self control not to throw you to the ground and bite you.." he murmured, his fingers tracing her collarbone lightly, fingering her vein making a shiver run down her spine. "Kaname.." she said shyly, her eyes widening.

"But that ain't the only thing that I have to control around you.." he said without emotion, "It ain't something I'm proud to think about you in such a way.." he said looking into her eyes, "It's impure.."

She blushed deeply, "What if I want you to do.." she said gripping his shirt tighter and leaned into him and stood on her tip-toes her nightgown crawling up her leg, "Kaname-sama I'm afraid to show you my feelings..", she mumbled embarrassed, "But Please! Kaname-sama... I want you.." she whispered staring into his eyes.

All the sudden, not even in 5 seconds, Yuuki was slammed into the pole on the dock, Kaname's hand at the small of her back and the back of her neck, he was so close to her face that it could hardly be an inch.

"Kaname.." Yuuki moaned lightly in pain and tangled her fingers into his thick curly hair. Kaname growled roughly, and slammed his lips into Yuuki's lips. Yuuki eyes flew open and she stared, never in all of the years she known Kaname she haven't seen this side before. Randomly she felt has tongue lick her lower lip, making her open it in shock, making him slip in.

She went limp against his body, her hands gripping his hair and teased back shyly, making him roughly fight back. They suddenly pulled apart and breathed heavily, staring into each others eyes lustfully.

"Yuuki..." he murmured as he putted his chin on top of her head and massaged her hair, " I will always be there for you.." he said in a gentle quiet tone, making her smile gently closing her eyes and laied her head on his chest and her arms wrapping around his neck, falling asleep as they stood there, the stars granting his promise.


End file.
